Dark's Memories in Gaia
by CreepyParadox
Summary: As DarkDenizen100(Dark), is about to go into a losing battle for his friends, a entity comes and makes him a deal, relive his past to save his and his friends' future.(bad summary i know) rated T because i don't know what will happen. has abit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Run Run!" shouted the man to his friends, running down the tunnel they headed for a source of light, they came to a opening of caves.

as they enter they hear the moans and cracking of zombies and skeletons coming down the hall.

The man apears 18 and is dressed all in black, including a bandana ovr his mouth, he pulls a iron sword and a black book from his belt, he then turns to a man that looks very similar to him, but unlike him has pure white eyes, no grey dotting them,  
his teal shirt and blue pants, even his grey shoes are covered in green blood.

"get the others out of here Hero!" the man Hero has a determined yet worried face "Dark, what are you going to do?"  
"the only thing i can do, i'll distract them while you guys get to safety, before you say anything know i have to do th-" he's interrupted by Hero's hand held out "no need for a speech my friend, i've been around you long enough to know you won't change your mind."  
he pauses before turning and saying to the people behind them "We need to move...Dark says hes staying."  
many gasps were heard with some about to protest.

but with the moans getting louder they began to pile out of the room, before leaving Hero turned to Dark one last time.  
"you don't die on me, you hear?"

"Like a few Empty Skulls and brainless walkers are going to get the best of me, now get out of here" he replied smirking.

the echoes of his friends footfalls receded and the zombies came into the room.  
"on this day, i die..for my friends" before going into combat he did what all soldiers of his nation did before rushing into a losing battle: he shouted who he was and his purpose.

"I am Dark, 100th Denizen of the Dark clan, its commander and king! you blights of the dead shant step one foot this way! I WON'T LET YOU!"

as he charched at the enemy(who was also charging and comprised of 10 zombies, 4 skeltons, 2 skeleton knights, and 1 flesh lich) suddenly everything froze, and for some reason turned black and grey.

memories seemed to fly through Dark's head.

"We'll be friends forever!"

"you are the strangest man i ever met"

"noone except you was willing to be my friend

"Dark you are silly."

"Remember your friends Dark for in the end you will be comforted by this"

"What is this?" Dark thought to himself "is this what its like before you die?"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Whose there?"

"I'm your creator."

"Notch?"

"no not the creator of the world, just the creator of you specifically."

"am i going to die."

"depends, you just have to tell me a few things, you may have to go back abit."

"will my friends be safe if i do this?"

"yes and better yet you'll live to see them, now tell me what happened when you first arrived in this land"

"Well..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello i am the Everchanging One, ironically this is my perment Pen name, anyway if anyone reads this fanfiction then thank you and know that i may work on this more then my other projects, this includes DA projects too, reason being i have more inspiration with this.

Notch and mojang own Minecraft and Grimoire of Gaia(which is used in this) belongs to Silentine, and i'd like to thank him/her(hard to tell by name, sorry)  
thank you for giving me inspiration cause no one seemed to make fanfiction with the Grimoire of Gaia mod,

Follow and Fav and hope you like this story my Changlings. 


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival

Hello! as you can see i changed my name again, even though i said i wouldn't, i decided my MC name works fine, any way i was reading this great fanfiction called Broken Brothers on Wattpad you should check it out, also read the one before it called Life of a Minecraft Mob, these two stories inspired me for some details in this fanfic, but you don't want rambling, you want fanfiction and fanfiction you shall have!(anyone get the reference i did there?)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 In a dark cave a portal that was pitch black shimmered, though it resembled what most of the dimension called a Nether Portal, it glowed a auburn color instead of the usaul Purple.  
suddenly it shined before egecting a massen shape which then slammed into a nearby stone wall.

nearby shapes began to come from the cave, they apeared to be creatures, though their forms were terrifying some being zombies, skeletons and what apeared to be a girl but had legs that resembled the body of a spider.

"is it alive?" one of them asked

a loud "God damn it!" confirmed he was indeed alive and consious, the figure got up and stood the beings around it could see it was humanoid, from the back they could see it wore black clothing, its shoes were silver, its hair was brown and it had something tied around his mouth.

it turned and it was rubbing its eyes frantically trying to get stone out, they could now see "it" was a he, as he opened his eyes they saw glowing eyes with grey dots in them, they also saw that he had a bandana around his mouth, as he noticed them all around him he seemed surpised the spider girl walked up to him,  
"Sigra me sint" she sayed

"i'm sorry i didn't understand that" he sayed

understanding she switched to his language

"Hello, who are you?"

He smiled at least thats what it looked like to them all "My name is Dark, what is yours?"  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 What the hell is this?

"i actually don't know, i remember this from my memories but it seems to be from a different point of view."

hmm interesting, lets keep going with this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Darks POV

the girl introduced herself a Cina

"nice to meet you Cina, you wouldn't happen to know where i am would you?" i looked around as i said this, seeing all the zombies and skeletons.  
"this place seems abit different from where i come from."

"you don't have zombies or skeletons, or Arackin?"

"no, well we have the first two, but they mainly help us defend aginst a major threat" i shook my head in reliazation that i wasn't in my world and that i wasn't defending it at that moment.

"Listen" i looked at Cina, desperation in my eyes "how did i get here, its important that i get back as soon as possible!"

"you came through the portal over there"

"portal?" i followed her hand to a portal sitting in the edge of the room, as i stared at it it began to violently ripple.

it was collapsing in on itself, i relized this in a instant and made a run for it, sound simple?\  
i wasn't , as my brief heartwarming meeting with the wall had nauseated me abit.

what was a short walk felt like slowmotion, and finally the portal collapsed as i did, and the world went dark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I awoke what seemed like 10 mins, i was laying on the ground, Cina was still standing there but everyone else seemed to have left.

"they left cause they thought you were dead and got bored" sayed Cina

i admit i was allitle panicked by not being able to get home, then i remembed my radio.

"i go it" i looked down at my belt, and saw my speacial two way radio, i grabbed it up and began messing with it.

" what are you doing?"

"geting help"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dammit! it went Dark

(glare)

no pun intended

"its a memory, i just think its showing the conversation or something"

"by the way why am i sitting in a recliner?"

oh i pulled some strings, you looked uncomfortable standing in that combat pose.

"so those guys are just sitting frozen in time?"

yeah, sad thing is they actually can still think and communicate fine.

(meanwhile)

(cricket, cricket, cricket)

"you think they'll come back, unfreeze us and battle us to the death?"

"we can only hope Rick"

"my names francise, that guy to my lefts is Rick"  
"oh sorry Francise"

"actually i'm Checkers"

"i hate working with skeletons"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hello?, hello come in"

"hello? whos there?"

"Love? that you?"

"my name isn't Love its Lovestruck!"

"not imporant Love right now, anyway i'm in some strange dimension"

"really, we honestly thought you were dead"

"what, i'm not dead"

"oh, (faint) CANCEL THE BURNING TRIBUTARY IDOL!" (people): Awwwwwwww, "why, i was having fun, can we atleast take it too go?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

okay so its allitle short, most of them are, but i got it done! and thats it for now, fav and follow, and stay Dark my fellow Denizens!(hey that is catchy!) 


End file.
